Gay or Not
by Karina no Jutsu
Summary: Foi um acidente, UM ACIDENTE! Eu estava discutindo com Naruto e ele tropeçou, foi um beijo acidental. Mas ela tinha uma câmera.UA
1. CLICK!

Nota: Sim! No Japão você tem 17 anos no segundo ano.

Sinopse: "Foi um acidente, UM ACIDENTE! Eu estava discutindo com Naruto e ele tropeçou, foi um beijo acidental. Mas ela tinha uma câmera."

* * *

**Capitulo Um: CLICK!**

- Sakura-chan...

- É hoje Hinata-chan.

- Boa sorte! – sorri para Hinata, ela, diferente da Ino-porca sempre apoiava minhas decisões.

Hyuuga Hinata e Yamanaka Ino são minhas melhores amigas, mas as duas são completamente opostas. Hinata-chan é a pessoa mais tímida que eu conheço, tem cabelos pretos compridos e olhos perolados, já Ino é barulhenta, extravagante e parece que veio de algum editorial de moda com o aquele cabelo platinado e os olhos azuis.

No momento, a maior diferença entre elas está na minha mão. Uma carta de amor.

Brega, eu sei.

Mas vejam bem, eu tenho dezessete anos, mas sou perdidamente apaixonada pelo mesmo garoto dês dos doze anos de idade. Hinata acha que eu devo me declarar, já Ino diz que ele está muito fora do meu alcance. Afinal, estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke aqui.

Normalmente eu concordaria com a Porca, já que eu e o Sasuke realmente estamos em patamares completamente diferentes. Ele é rico, bonito e popular.

E eu posso não ser pobre, mas com certeza não sou rica, sou o que chamam de classe média, sou baixinha, magra como um palito -reta como um também. Minha popularidade se limita a ser "Aquela com as maiores notas" e... Bem... "A garota de cabelo rosa".

Isso ai, rosa. Meu cabelo é rosa e vai até a cintura.

Eu odeio meu cabelo, é anormal, eu pareço um alienígena, e o único motivo pelo qual eu não o tenha pintado ainda é por que eu sou alérgica a tinta de cabelo. Em compensação eu o deixei crescer já que dizem que Sasuke-kun gosta de garotas de cabelo comprido, por mais que eu odeie ter que cuidar de tanto cabelo e agüentar ele me atrapalhando durante o dia.

Outra coisa que eu odeio é a minha gigantesca, magistral, colossal testa, mas não vamos falar disso.

- Sakura, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Ino perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, desgraçada, eu não sei levantar só uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho! – respirei fundo. – Eu estou no penúltimo ano, e as aulas já estão na metade... Daqui a pouco estamos terminando o ensino médio e indo para faculdade. Eu não me importo mais se ele vai me rejeitar. Eu vou me declarar de qualquer jeito!

- Logo agora que você estava tendo progresso com o Sasori – Vi Ino suspirar. Sasori era o neto de uma médica muito velha que trabalha com a minha madrinha Tsunade no hospital de Konoha. Nós saímos algumas vezes, mas eu não consegui aceitar quando ele me pediu em namoro.

- Isso não importa também. Eu estou indo, me desejem sorte!

- B-Boa sorte Sakura-chan! – disse Hinata e eu mandei um beijo no ar para as duas. Indo procurar o Sasuke-kun.

* * *

- 1000 ienes que ele rasga a carta na frente dela. – Disse Ino, verificando a carteira.

- 1500 q-que ele dá as costas e v-vai embora. – Hinata sorriu fracamente.

* * *

- Teme, me empresta dinheiro?

- Não.

- Por favor?

- Não.

- Eu estou com fomeeeeee – gritou Naruto, atraindo a atenção das pessoas no refeitório.

Suspirei e levantei, saindo em direção a área externa na esperança de que Naruto me deixasse em paz.

Naruto poderia ser meu melhor amigo, mas ele realmente é um idiota.

- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? – ele perguntou, já longe das pessoas.

- Não. – respondi, tentando andar mais rápido e despistar ele perto das árvores de cerejeiras.

O que me lembrava por que eu estava tão irritado. Aquela... Aquela coisinha irritante!

- Vamos, você sempre me ajuda com os meus problemas, não é justo se eu não te ajudar também. – ele se pôs na minha frente, andando de costas e me olhando com aquela cara de quem já suspeita do que se trata. – não me diga que você ainda... Oh teme, você é tão competitivo! – ele riu e eu apressei o passo, o fazendo ter que andar ainda mais atrapalhado tentando não tropeçar para me acompanhar.

- Não sei do que você esta falando.

- Claro que você sabe Sasu-chan. – torci a boca com o apelido. – você está todo afetadinho por que dês de que você entrou no Konoha Gakuen a tal Sakura-chan tem tirado as melhores notas em TODOS os testes, indo BEM melhor que você.

Mordi o interior da minha boca segurando um grito, era ainda pior quando falavam em voz alta.

Modéstia parte, em toda a minha vida eu fui o numero um, nos esportes, na escola e até mesmo financeiramente. Mas dês de que eu entrei no colegial eu tenho sido o numero dois em todos os exames. Graças a aquela garota da turma 2-C chamada Haruno Sakura que tem mantido uma média 100 durante TODA A SUA VIDA.

A FILHA DA MÃE FOI O NUMERO CEM A VIDA INTEIRA.

Ser o numero um perto dela é como ser humilhado X100.

- Cale a boca, Dobe. – acelerei, quase correndo e querendo fugir para ir estudar e ganhar dela.

Quando me dei por conta já estávamos quase nas arvores de cerejeiras.

- Ei Teme, calma ai! eu vou cairAAAH! – Naruto bateu os pés em uma raiz e caiu de bunda no chão, e eu, rápido e com raiva acabei pisando em cima dele e tropeçando também.

Acabei caindo no Naruto, e quando me dei por si nossos rostos estavam próximos. E nossas bocas também. Assim, próximas, se encostando.

**...**

**CLICK**

...

...

...

...

...

Isso foi um CLICK?

...

Um CLICK... Como o de uma foto?

Devagar, e com uma aura negra rodeando tanto eu como Naruto, os dois ainda em uma posição sugestiva viramos o olhar para onde tinha vindo o CLICK.

Não.

Por favor, não.

- Eu... – ela segurou uma risada com muito esforço enquanto olhava divertida para o celular nas mãos. – não sabiam que vocês jogavam nesse time.

_Atitude irritante... OK_

_Pequena como uma criança... OK_

_Testa como uma pista de pouso... OK_

_Cabelo rosa... OK_

**NÃO!**

HARUNO NÃO, LOGO ELA NÃO.

Vi ela sorrir de canto e piscar.

DIABA!

- Bom... – ela abafou mais uma risada vendo eu e Naruto pularmos e ficarmos mais distante possível. Ele gritava dizendo que era um acidente, mas eu estava sem palavras. – isso aqui. – ela mostrou a tela do celular com a foto. – vai ficar comigo. Se me derem licença, vou deixar o casal a sós.

E ela saiu, saltitando. Cantarolando "It's Raining Men".

- Teme.

- Sim, Naruto?

- Ela tem uma foto, de nós dois se beijando.

- Eu sei Naruto.

- ...E agora?

- Bom... Vamos começar com isso:

...E aquela foi a primeira vez que eu me permiti gritar até meus pulmões doerem e encarnar o louco tentando arrancar meus próprios cabelos.

* * *

_Na residência dos Haruno..._

- POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN? GAY COM O NARUTO, GAY GAY GAY JUSTO COM O NARUTO NÃÃÃÃÃO DEUSSSSSSSSSSSS O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSSSOOOOO? JÁ NÃO BASTAVA O CABELO ROSAA?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**Gente, esses dias me peguei lendo uma fic em inglês que não tinha classificação de casal.**_

_**E nela Naruto e Sasuke se assumiam gays pra Sakura em um clima bem tenso.**_

_**Eu chorei junto com a Sakura. POR QUE FAZ SENTIDO E EU QUERO DAR UM SOCO NO KISHIMOTO! Qual é a desse cara? Por que vamos combinar, com a volta do casal com o gaydar mais alto do mangá (se for excluir SasUKE e Naruto) eu não duvido de mais nada.**_

_**Só para confirmar, Haku REALMENTE É UM HOMEM NÉ? **_

_**Tenho certeza que muitas de nós só assumimos o Deidara como um depois que ele apareceu sem camisa se explodindo por ai.**_

**_Mais alguém ai contando os dias toda semana só para ler Naruto? Essa historia de guerra ta me deixando eufórica, quero ver a Sakura em ação! TEM que ter um motivo para ela não ter ido para o esquadrão médico, espero que o autor tenha algo em mente para ela._**

_**Beijos, k.**_


	2. Barbie Boy

**Eu realmente estou me divertindo muito escrevendo essa fic. Logo logo eu continuo com "Namorada Perfeita"e corrijo "Yumekage-sama!", que eu percebi que está cheia de erros, e ainda coloco o segundo capitulo. **

**Provavelmente algumas vão se chocar com o que acontece logo no inicio desse capitulo. Só que eu realmente não vejo a Sakura como a fraca ingênua que se engana facilmente, para mim ela sempre teve mais força psicológica do que o resto do time. Então nesse U.A. ela é bem o tipo de garota que eu imagino ela num universo normal.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dois: Barbie Boy**

- POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN? GAY COM O NARUTO, GAY GAY GAY JUSTO COM O NARUTO NÃÃÃÃÃO DEUSSSSSSSSSSSS O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSSSOOOOO? JÁ NÃO BASTAVA O CABELO ROSAA? – funguei e enxuguei as lagrimas dos meus olhos, meu rosto estava todo vermelho e minha garganta doía de tanto gritar. – UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Funguei mais uma vez e comecei a fazer sons estranhos enquanto encarava a tela do meu celular, dois garotos se beijando.

Sasuke-kun beijando um garoto.

- UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ P-P-POOOOORQUEEEEE?

- Feiosa? – enxuguei mais uma vez as lágrimas e olhei para Sai, meu melhor amig**o** sentado na minha cama. Recompus-me rapidamente e sentei ao seu lado.

- E ai, como está? – sorri para ele e ele devolveu com o mesmo sorriso plástico de sempre.

- Bem convincente, mas acho que você pode cortar a parte do "UÁUÁ", está parecendo àquela atriz mexicana da Turma do Chaves.

- Hm... – fiz uma anotação mental e olhei mais uma vez para a foto.

Eu tinha agido por impulso. Eu tenho um certo mal hábito dês de pequena, aquele em que em momentos oportunos meu lado negro assume e meus talentos de atriz entram em ação.

Estava procurando Sasuke-kun pelo campus com a cartinha cuidadosamente dobrada no bolso da minha saia, até que eu me deparei com a cena dos dois discutindo sobre alguma coisa. Estava bem óbvio que foi um acidente, mas se eu tivesse chegado alguns segundos mais tarde teria entendido completamente errado.

Meu eu interior ferveu de alegria e excitação.

"_Faça! Faça!"_ Minha Inter gritava.

Nunca pensei que eu poderia fazer uma coisa dessas justo com Sasuke-kun. Não que eu/nós nunca tenhamos feito nada parecido

_Seis anos_

_- BUÁÁÁÁÁ PROFESSORA ELAS BUÁÁ ME CHA-CHAMALAM DE TESTA ÁÁÁ DE MARQUISE E ME BATEEEEEEEEELAAAAM_

_- O QUE? EU SÓ CUTUQUEI SUA TESTA!_

_- MENTILA PROFESSORA, TÁ DOENDO MUITO MESMO!_

_- Esperem aqui, vou ligar para os seus pais e eles mesmos vão decidir seus castigos, vem Sakura-chan._

_- Bléé!_

_Onze anos_

_- Eu queria tanto poder comprar algumas balas pra mim, mas... Eu só tenho dinheiro para comprar esse pirulito __**gigante**__ pro meu irmãozinho, ele queria muuuuito então eu guardei todas as moedinhas que mamãe e papai me dão. – sorriso._

_- Own... que menininha fofa, ora, pegue essas balinhas, quantas quiser! Leve umas para seu irmãozinho também._

_Fora da loja_

_- Tsk, eu nem tenho irmão, otário._

_Quinze anos._

_- Oh Sakura-chan, me desculpe, parece que você tirou um 95... é a primeira vez que você tira uma nota abaixo de 100 não é mesmo? – a professora olhou para a aluna._

_- Hum... Eu estava tão ocupada limpando a casa, cozinhando e cuidando dos meus três priminhos pequenos essa semana já que a minha mãe se acidentou, parece que eu vou ter que continuar sem tempo para estudar esse mês... É tão triste manchar meu histórico perfeito. – algumas lágrimas. – eu queria poder ter ele perfeito para impressionar futuramente na universidade de medicina, *snif*, parece... Que eu...*snif*_

_- S-Sakura-chan... E-Então vamos te dar um 100, mas não conte para ninguém ok? Se tiver dificuldades pode ir à minha casa estudar quando precisar que eu com certeza te ajudo!_

_Dezessete anos_

_- Ino, se você não me emprestar aquele vestido eu espalho que você pinta o cabelo!_

_- MAS EU NÃO PINTO!_

_- E em quem você acha que irão acreditar hem? Kukukukuku..._

Hummmm, bons tempos.

- Então feiosa? O que você pretende fazer agora? – eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso, normalmente eu enceno quando quero alguma coisa em troca.

- Não sei, eu pensei em mandar o Sasuke-kun fazer meus deveres já que o Naruto é muito burro para isso. – fiz uma careta. – mas ai me lembrei de como eu sou chata com os estudos, não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que alguém fazendo eles por mim.

- Sabe, você poderia usar isso para se aproximar dele, é bem comum em animes e mangás. – Sai olhou sugestivamente para minha estante cheia de mangás e DVDs. – invente alguma coisa, se você gosta dele o certo é correr atrás não é? Duvido que ele aceite sua cartinha patética agora.

Suspirei, mas o que? Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma maneira de pseudo-suborno para me aproximar dele.

"_I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOOORD!"_

Uma gota desceu pela minha cabeça. Era o toque que eu tinha escolhido para quando o Sasori me ligava. Achei que combinava já que ele tem aquela obsessão estranha por marionetes (bonecas!)

É isso, Sasori!

Vi Sai balançar o meu celular na minha frente.

- Está pensando o mesmo que eu? – ele sorriu, ou melhor, manteve o sorriso.

"_LIVE IN PLASTIC, IS FANTASTIC!"_

- É arriscado, mas pode apostar que sim.

* * *

- Então Sakura-chan, como foi ontem? – perguntou Hinata enquanto mordia um pedaço do seu sanduíche vegetariano.

- É! É! Como foi?

Olhei de Ino para Hinata e mordi o lábio, não poderia contar para nenhuma das duas. Ino não agüentaria e acabaria espalhando para o colégio inteiro, já Hinata acabaria me convencendo a não subornar ninguém.

Era por isso que eu tinha o Sai. Ele é meu vizinho dês de sempre e nem estuda comigo, mas sim em um colégio de artes muito famoso do outro lado da cidade -junto com Sasori,_ ick_! Sem contar que Sai tem um humor ácido e adora me ajudar em planos mirabolantes para o nosso bem.

- Hum, tudo que eu posso dizer é que ele vai vir me procurar logo. Se não... – fiz um mistério para as duas, que cochicharam alguma coisa sobre precisar de detalhes para finalizar o acordo.

Um pouco mais longe, dava pra ver Naruto e Sasuke comendo e mantendo uma distancia exagerada entre eles, segurei um sorriso, eles provavelmente ainda estavam traumatizados com os acontecimentos de ontem, toda aquela situação constrangedora, típica cena de anime, borbulhando os meus instintos de atriz e de imperatriz do mal.

Eu poderia fazer tantas coisas com essa foto, poderia ter tantas coisas, poderia instalar o caos no colégio ou acabar com a vida social dos dois.

"_Nós poderíamos nos divertir tanto..."_ minha Inter sussurrou dentro da minha cabeça.

...

Decidido. Uchiha Sasuke, eu te amo.

Te amo tanto que não me agüento.

Eu preciso disso. É como ver a cereja do topo implorando para ser comida, ou uma prova de múltipla escolha fácil demais. É a energia fluindo pelo meu corpo.

Me levantei, e sem nem avisar minhas amigas andei até onde os dois estavam sentados. Vi seus ombros enrijecerem e os dois trocarem olhares apavorados. Sentei entre os dois e apoiei o rosto nas mãos. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos até eu não conseguir mais me segurar.

- Então, há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – mordi minha língua com força para manter a expressão séria. Naruto ficou vermelho como um tomate e Sasuke engasgou com o suco que estava tomando.

- O-oque! Nós não-

- Qual de vocês é o passivo ou ativo? – senti minha barriga doer e meu eu interior gritar pedindo por uma risada alta e escandalosa.

- Olha aqui garota, se você acha q-

Lancei um olhar divertido para Sasuke, que já tinha desenvolvido um tique no olho esquerdo.

- O que? _Você acha mesmo_ que eu hesitaria em mandar essa foto para todos da minha agenda? – soltei uma risada baixinha vendo Naruto ficar tão branco como Sai. – não me levem a mal... Mas vocês não estão em posição de ficarem fazendo ameaças.

Sorri.

Sasuke ficou mudo. Naruto quase caiu para trás.

- O que você quer? – olhei para Sasuke levemente surpresa. Ele tinha entendido rápido que eu só estava fazendo aquilo por algum "favor". Ah se ele soubesse que o que eu quero é ele e...

- Ok, vamos tratar de negócios então. – vi os dois voltarem suas atenções para mim quase que imediatamente. – como todos sabem, eu sou uma pessoa bem ocupada... Eu sou do grêmio estudantil, tenho minhas notas para cuidar e pretendo prestar medicina.

Eles acenaram com a cabeça. Viva aula de teatro.

- Mas eu também tenho minhas amigas... E outro problema. – tentei fazer uma cara de cansada, a melhor que pude no momento. – minhas amigas querem sair para ir a festas e conhecer garotos, e também tem esse cara doido que eu conheci há alguns meses atrás que fica me perseguindo.

- Onde você quer chegar? 'ttebayo – olhei para Naruto e coloquei minha mão na minha testa, como se fosse muito difícil falar e fiz um esforço sobrenatural para corar um pouquinho.

- Eu preciso que um de vocês finja ser meu namorado.

...

...

...

- Quê?

- Bom, como Naruto é tão agitado e escandaloso seria ele quem me perturbaria com essas coisas e outras que eu nem consigo imaginar. – suspirei – ai sobra o Sasuke para mim, e vocês também disfarçariam melhor esse... Lance... De vocês, só espero que nenhum fique com ciúmes. É claro!

- Você só pode estar brincando... – Sasuke pareceu desesperado, já Naruto ainda estava processando tudo.

- Só não fiquem se beijando no meio das cerejeiras, eu sei que é romântico e tal e-

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE FOI UM ACIDENTEEEE!

Me diverti com a reação de Naruto, que finalmente tinha entendido minha proposta.

Pelo jeito, tudo isso seria divertido.

- Só quero que me ajude quando ele estiver de perto e deixe eu te usar como desculpa para escapar dessas saídas e poder estudar.

Sorri.

Muito divertido.

"_kukukukuku..."_

_

* * *

_

Minha vida tinha sido instantaneamente destruída no momento em que eu comecei a perder para uma garotinha de cabelo rosa da sala ao lado. Ou eu pensava que tinha.

Tudo piorou, conseguiu piorar ao ponto de eu acabar beijando Naruto! Conseguiu piorar no momento em que a mesma viu isso, e tudo virou um inferno quando ela tirou uma foto. Minha amizade com Naruto estava comprometida por causa do beijo e eu conseguia ouvir o Capeta rindo de mim. Não tinha como piorar.

Até ela dizer que precisava brincar de namorado e namorada comigo.

Foi como assistir o inferno congelando e ela chutar a bunda do capeta. Assumir o posto e me colocar numa coleira.

- Não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. – Naruto deu uma risadinha e olhou para mim como se esperasse que eu concordasse. As aulas já tinham acabado e agora nós estávamos voltando para casa a pé. O Sol quase se pondo. Como era sexta-feira, meu único alivio era que eu não iria ver Sakura pelo final de semana inteiro.

Diferente de Naruto, que eu via quase 24 horas por dia.

A Familia Uchiha e Namikaze/Uzumaki tinham um grande laço vindo de anos atrás. Nossas mães eram tão melhores amigas ao ponto de fazerem questão de morarem lado a lado.

Resultado: Minha casa era praticamente grudada na de Naruto. Até havia um portão que interligava os fundos.

- Quero dizer... Eu sei que não vou precisar fazer nada, ao contrário de você, mas a Sakura-chan é uma garota muito bonita. Meu apoio de 100% para que o namoro vire coisa séria! – me segurei para não o socar ali mesmo. – aahhh... Eu queria que ela tivesse me escolhido. Ela não parece ser tão ruim como as pessoas falam.

Olhei intrigado para meu suposto melhor amigo. Eu nunca ouvia ninguém falando mal da rosadinha. Tudo que eu conseguia escutar era sobre como ela já tinha uma vaga garantida na universidade de Tóquio e sobre como todos os professores e profissionais do ramo da medicina que ela conhecia a amavam.

- O Kiba é da sala dela, parece que muitos garotos a acham incrível, mas tem medo de tentar alguma coisa.

- E por quê?

- Bom, é um tanto intimidador... Além de bonita ela é muito inteligente. Qualquer um que resolvesse casar com ela teria que agüentar ver a sua mulher ganhar mais que ele.

Suspirei. Realmente, eu -em sã consciência e sem chantagem- nunca namoraria assim, é como ser a mulher da relação. Ainda mais Haruno Sakura, ela provavelmente faria seu marido cozinhar e limpar a casa.

- Mas pode ficar tranqüilo Teme! Eu sei que você vai conseguir conquistar ela!

Suspirei pesadamente e balancei a cabeça perante a estupidez de Naruto.

- Nossos pais ainda estão viajando, quer jantar comigo e Itachi? Nós provavelmente vamos comer ramen mesmo. – vi Naruto sorrir e acenar com a cabeça.

De qualquer maneira, ele continuava sendo meu melhor amigo.

* * *

- Hey, Itachi, ficou sabendo? Sasuke está namorando. – uma veia saltou na minha testa ao ver Naruto anunciar a novidade enquanto devorava uma tigela gigante de ramem.

- Então vocês se assumiram? – meu _adorável_ irmão mais velho apontou para mim e Naruto.

-...Você também? – Naruto choramingou.

- Itachiiii... – olhei ameaçadoramente para ele, que só sorriu divertido.

- Quem é a coitada? – Itachi balançou a cabeça e resmungou – ...provavelmente alguma descerebrada razoavelmente bonita, conhecendo meu irmãozinho tolo.

- Tks, quem dera. – olhei desanimado para o meu ramem. – na verdade é uma maluca de cabelo rosa, mas não foi bem minha escolha, ela que se declarou minha namorada de uma hora para a outra.

Ontem mesmo, após o incidente do beijo, eu e Naruto fizemos um juramento sobre o acontecido. Não importa a situação, NINGUÉM além de nós três iria ficar sabendo, custe o que custar.

- Cabelo rosa? – meu irmão pareceu surpreso, largando os hashis na mesa e me olhando incrédulo – você está namorando Haruno Sakura?

- Você conhece ela, Itachi? – Naruto perguntou tão surpreso quanto eu. Itachi só esboçou um sorriso falso e desviou o olhar.

- Isso... Isso não é uma boa idéia Sasuke. – e ele se levantou sem nem terminar a comida se dirigindo para o quarto

- O que é que deu nele?

Olhei na direção em que Itachi tinha ido. Ele realmente pareceu conturbado. Na verdade, ele parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa.

* * *

As próximas horas passaram tranquilamente, mas foi por que eu tive a impressão de que Itachi estava evitando falar comigo. O a única vez que falamos após o jantar foi quando ele interrompeu meu jogo e de Naruto para avisar que seus amigos estavam vindo fazer uma sessão de cinema.

- Daqui a pouco a Akatsuki vai chegar. Se vocês não quiserem ver o filme com a gente dêem o fora daqui.

- Itachi, não é meio idiota você chamar o seu grupinho de amigos de Akatsuki? –falei e Itachi pareceu pensar.

- É, mas é bem mais fácil do que falar "Daqui a pouco Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu e Sasori vão chegar" – vi Naruto coçar a cabeça, confuso.

A nossa sorte é ter uma sala enorme com sofás grandes e confortáveis.

- Mas parece que Kakuzu e Zetsu não vão poder vir, Kakuzu falou que tempo é dinheiro e Zetsu está fora da cidade trabalhando de estagiário na nossa empresa com o Madara. – acenei e tirei o jogo do pause, matando o Goku de Naruto, que gritou como uma bixa afetada.

Não é a toa que as pessoas têm impressões erradas sobre nos dois.

- E então, qual filme nós vamos ver? – perguntei.

- Hidan é o encarregado de escolher o filme essa semana.

Paramos de falar quando ouvimos a porta de abrindo num estrondo e uma muralha de universitários estranhos preencheu a sala.

Não me leve a mal, mas os amigos de Itachi são realmente estranhos.

O melhor amigo dele se chama Kisame e tem um problema de pele raro que o deixa azul, isso, azul. Já Hidan era um cara desbocado e obcecado por um deus que ninguém conhece. Konan, Nagato e Yahiko são o triangulo amoroso confuso que nem Itachi entende. Deidara uma vez colocou fogo na nossa cozinha e o tal de Sasori é um psicopata que faz marionetes.

Agradeci aos deuses de Hidan por Kakuzu e Zetsu não virem. Eu não conseguia agüentar nenhum dos dois. Kakuzu era insuportável com essa loucura por dinheiro e Zetsu... Bom, nas férias a Akatsuki viajou para a praia e Zetsu acabou dormindo embaixo do sol.

De lado.

O cara era preto de um lado e pálido do outro.

É sinistro só pensar nisso.

- Ah! Sasu-chan e Naru-chan vão ver o filme com a gente hoje? – Konan olhou carinhosamente para nós dois. Ela sempre dava um jeito de nos tratar como crianças, mas nós acabávamos sempre deixando por que para ela que é no mínimo uns três anos mais velha, nós deveríamos ser mesmo crianças.

Os únicos que se aproximavam da nossa faixa etária eram Deidara e Sasori, com 18 anos e ambos no ultimo ano da escola de artes. Todo o resto tinha de 20 a 22 anos.

- O que você escolheu Hidan? – perguntou Yahiko, que se acomodou ao lado de Konan enquando Nagato e Itachi iam buscar alguns pufes na outra sala.

- O Chamado Dois! – todos olharam desanimados para a capa do DVD que Hidan mostrava de rosto em rosto – não façam a porra dessas caras para a merda do filme, é minha vez e eu escolho o que eu quiser, cacete. – e então ele se dirigiu para a TV.

Nagato se jogou na poltrona, Konan e Yahiko dividiram o sofá ao lado da TV como sempre, Itachi, Kisame e Hidan dividiram o sofá maior em frente a tela. Deidara se apossou da ultima poltrona, então sobrou para mim, Naruto e Sasori ficarmos no chão com os pufes.

- Sem pipoca? – perguntou Kisame olhando para o meu irmão.

- Está no microondas. – o homem-azul levantou e caminhou até a cozinha. Às vezes eu me surpreendo a comodidade desses caras na nossa casa, mas ai eu lembro que eu tenho Naruto, que é muito pior.

- Porra porra porra porra... – todos se viraram para encarar Hidan, que se encolhia cada vez mais em frente a TV. – eu... A porra do filme sumiu. – e ele mostrou a caixinha do DVD aberta e vazia. – hehe!

- Aaaaaaah não acredito! – Deidara escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, o que me lembrava, ele tem umas tatuagens sinistras ali também. – você é estúpido? Como é que... Ah!

- Ah? – perguntamos em coro olhando para um Deidara que sorria amarelo como se soubesse exatamente o que tinha acontecido. E então ele apontou acusadoramente para Sasori.

- É culpa dele! É culpa dele! – Sasori levantou uma sobrancelha em direção ao loiro. – foi vocêêê

- A culpa não é minha. Do que você está falando?

- AAAAH AGORA TODA ESSA MERDA FAZ SENTIDO! – Hidan levantou do lugar e se juntou ao loiro apontando para o Akatsuna. – VOCÊÊEÊ

- O que está acontecendo? – Vi Naruto fazer um bico idiota e balançar os braços. Mas sinceramente. Eu também não tinha entendido nada.

- É! O que está acontecendo? – Yahiko olhou para Sasori também, seguido de todos na sala. O ruivo pareceu desconfortável e corou um pouco.

- E-Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando!

- Claro que sabe! Seu corrupto! Bang bang – Deidara simulou tiros no amigo. – nós emprestamos esse filme da Kura-chan e foi você que ligou para ela e foi buscar ele, não me diga que ACIDENTALMENTE TIROU O DVD DE DENTRO E DEIXOU NA CASA DELA SÓ PARA ELA VIR AQUI HOJE!

Sasori estava visivelmente suando frio.

- E-Eu... E-E-Eu...

- Sasori! Mal menino! – Konan olhou divertida para o mais novo.

- Hum... Não temos outra escolha, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu se recompondo, deixando claro que tinha sido descoberto. Kisame grunhiu alguma coisa sobre a pipoca esfriar e Itachi pareceu um pouco tenso.

Eu ainda não tinha entendido nada.

- Alguém pode me explicar? 'ttebayo! – obrigada.

Hidan suspirou.

- É só o Sasori que está apaixonadinho por uma garota e fica inventando desculpas para se encontrar com ela, sendo que ela já deixou claro que não quer mais porra nenhuma com ele.

Itachi levantou do nada e correu até a estante da TV.

- B-bom, nós não precisamos que ela venha aqui... Temos muitos filmes para escolher, "De repente 30"? "Quarentena"? Só escolham, vamos! – todos olharam confuso para o meu irmão, inclusive eu, hoje ele estava muito diferente. – não precisamos chamar a Kura-chan aqui, ela não precisa vir até aqui, ela nem sabe onde é aqui, "Legalmente loira" "As Branquelas" "O fada do dente"? ESCOLHAM!

- Itachi-san. – Nagato parecia irritado. – aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que nos já vimos todos os filmes que tem aqui, incluindo "De repente 30" e "Legalmente loira"

Itachi congelou.

- Então... Vocês vão mesmo chamar ela? – acenamos com a cabeça, menos Naruto, que ainda estava confuso. – hum... Heh – ele olhou na minha direção – por que você e o Naruto não vão para a casa dele e ficam lá ate amanhã, quem sabe? Eu pago 20 000 ienes, NÃO! 30 000 IENES!

- Eu quero ver o filme, não vou a lugar algum.

"_E também quero saber por que a mudança repentina"_ Completei mentalmente.

- Então, que tal ligar para ela agora?

* * *

Já tinham se passado vinte minutos dês de que Sasori ligou para a tal Kura-chan e até agora ela não tinha chegado. Kisame já estava fazendo mais pipoca quando a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! – Sasori levantou num pulo e foi correndo até a porta. Revirei os olhos, pelo jeito essa garota era bem especial para ele. E Sasori sendo o doido que era eu até tinha pena do que ela deveria ter passado enquanto estava com ele.

Eu e Naruto estávamos fazendo apostas sobre a aparência dela. Eu achava que ela seria uma daquelas anoréxicas que ele usava como modelo para as marionetes. Já Naruto dizia que seria uma mulher muito forte para ter agüentado ficar com Sasori por –segundo Deidara- dois meses.

Só que quem entrou foi uma baixinha estressada cutucando o peito de Sasori com o celular.

- Você fez de propósito não é? Acha que eu não te conheço? – e... Oh não.

Ou Haruno Sakura tinha uma irmã gêmea... Ou a Akatsuki a tinha apelidado de _sa_Kura-chan dês de que ela começou a sair com um dos membros.

- Sakura-chan? OI SAKURA-CHAN! O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – e é claro que Naruto não tinha se tocado ainda.

A rosada empalideceu por um segundo e olhou para mim e para Sasori repetidamente.

- N-naruto... Sa-sasuke... O que_ vocês_ estão fazendo aqui? Não é a casa do Itachi-kun? – ela apertou o celular com força, provavelmente prevendo um desastre. E alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que todos os sinais estavam na minha frente, ela dizendo que tinha um cara louco perseguindo ela, meu irmão agindo estranho e agora ela aqui, e eu como o seu namorado... Junto com o louco.

É, o desastre estava por vir.

- Itachi é o meu irmão mais velho. – eu quase consegui sentir o arrepio que correu pelo corpo dela.

- Sasuke-kun...?

- Sim? – olhei para ela, que já estava novamente cutucando um Sasori muito irritado me encarando.

- Você sabe lutar, não é? – Sakura ainda olhava para um Sasori que estava prestes a explodir de raiva.

- Sasuke-_kun_? -_**kun**_? Você conhece _eles_? – ele perguntou. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas na direção do ruivo.

- E SE CONHECE! Mas como é que _você_ conhece a namorada do Sasuke?

- ...Namorada é?

Olhei para o celular nas mãos dela, tendo um flashback do momento constrangedor que tinha ali.

Ela vai espalhar. Ele era o doido. Sasori era o doido e se eu não fingir ser o namorado dela ela vai pirar o cabeção e pendurar cópias do nosso beijo acidental pelas paredes do colégio.

- Sim, namorada, algum problema?

...

...

...

...

...

Não, Sakura.

Eu não sei lutar. Eu sei _brigar._

Mas obrigada por avisar, mesmo sabendo que não faria muito diferença considerando a velocidade em que eu levei um soco.

- AAAH TEMEEEEE!

- GRRRRWWWWWWWAAAR

- SASORI! SASUKE!

- SOLTA O TEME, SOOOLTA!

- SASUKE VOCÊ VAI MATAR ELEEEEEEEE

- AAAAAAAH ISSO É SANGUE?

- OH MEU JASHIN-SAMA BRIGA BRIGA BRIGA! DEIDARA CHEGA MAIS!

- BANG BAAAANG

...

...

* * *

Esse foi o pico do desastre que é minha vida.

Eu me meti em uma briga para proteger minha honra como heterossexual e minha suposta namorada.

Mas o mais incrível era que a Akatsuki -incluindo meu próprio irmão! Não deu a mínima para o corte gigante na minha bochecha e o olho roxo. Mas se aboiolaram todos para cima de Sasori e seu braço quebrado.

Putz, é só um braço. O meu rosto estava todo inchado e sangrando, quem liga para um braço quebrado? E... Bem, talvez Deidara tenha entrado na briga querendo proteger o dito melhor amigo e só piorou piorando as coisas acertando Konan sem querem quando ela tentou parar a briga. O que nos levou a Yahiko e Nagato se envolvendo e querendo quebrar a cara de todo mundo.

Naruto achou injusto tanta gente contra mim então se juntou a guerra. Foi ai que meu irmão e Kisame entraram tentando parar com a palhaçada toda... E também se envolveram. Tudo isso com Hidan rindo e Sakura gravando em vídeo... Com aquele maldito celular, de novo.

Ok, corrigindo: a Akatsuki se aboiolou inteira por causa do braço quebrado de Sasori, a mão quebrada de Deidara, Konan gritando sobre terem aberto buracos nos rostos dos seus amados Yahiko e Nagato, Itachi acabou tropeçando e desmaiando, Kisame se desesperou e foi até o quarto pegar o sabre de luz (edição de colecionador) do meu irmão e acertou na cabeça de Naruto, só que o negocio quebrou de milhares de cacos voaram no rosto do homem-azul.

Acabou que eu nem me machuquei tanto comparado a eles então não precisei ir ao hospital, a briga realmente só parou quando Sakura deu um grito histérico e bateu na cabeça de todos nós. Obrigando Konan e Hidan dirigirem até o hospital com os feridos.

- Eu posso te costurar, se você quiser. – olhei para ela, que apontava para o meu rosto.

- Ah, claro. Por que não deixar a maluquinha de cabelo rosa costurar meu rosto? – Sakura suspirou irritada e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu passo muito do meu tempo do hospital. Eu sei fazer isso. – então ela levantou e olhou nos meus olhos. – confie em mim.

Relutante, e um pouco e _só um pouco_ afetado pela carinha de cachorro sem dono dela eu concordei. Foi ai que ela pegou a sua bolsa e tirou um kit de... Um kit de coisas de médicos, por que aquilo não eram primeiros socorros. Era completo demais para ser isso.

- Você sempre leva uma mini ambulância com você? – ela olhou confusa para mim e depois desviou o olhar para a bolsa de remédios, agulhas, gazes e etc.

- Eu gosto de estar preparada, e depois de começar a andar com essa turminha eu acabei me acostumando. Você viu como eles são. – acenei de leve com a cabeça e permaneci quieto em todo o processo de me costurar.

Eu até não estava tão incomodado na posição em que estávamos, eu deitado no sofá e ela por cima de mim. Acabei prestando atenção demais na curva do pescoço dela e o jeito que dependendo da maneira que ela se movia a gola da blusa revelava um pouco do seu peito.

Era... Interessante.

- Prontinho! – ela sorriu para o seu trabalho provavelmente bem feito, vindo dela. – acho que não vai ficar cicatriz, e se ficar esse seu cabelo lindo vai esconder. – Sakura corou ao se dar conta do que havia falado. – Erh... Bem, me desculpe por isso. E eu deveria ter te avisado que Sasori tem tendência a ser violento.

- Você não precisa de um namorado, mas sim de um mandato e um policial por perto. – ela pareceu se divertir com isso.

- Pelo que eu saiba ser policial fazia parte de ser um Uchiha. – Sim, e era, nossa empresa é na verdade uma grande empresa de detetives contratados para casos difíceis. Famosos principalmente por nunca falhar e ter mais poder do que até mesmo os oficiais locais. – eu tenho um namorado E um policial.

Não consegui evitar sorrir por dentro. Era a primeira vez que eu via Sakura abaixar a guarda para admitir que realmente precisava da ajuda de alguém.

- Então não se preocupe, eu fiquei sabendo que a tolerância com policiais gays está bem melhor nos dias de hoje...

O que é bom dura pouco.

- Sakura, eu não sou gay. – ela sorriu com isso. E ainda por cima de mim ela beijou minha bochecha.

- Não precisa esconder, de qualquer maneira saber que você é gay me deixa mais segura quando estou tão perto de você. – ela deitou e escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

Oh fuck, desse ângulo eu conseguia ver direitinho a curva do seu traseiro. Tão redondinho e parecendo tão macio mesmo com o tecido da calça. Isso tinha que parar, ela tinha que sair antes que eu fizesse algo que me arrependeria muito depois.

- Sakura... Eu...

- Shh... Eu prometo que não conto para o Naruto. – e então ela dormiu.

* * *

_- "Então, como se sente? Não achou divertido?"_

_- Divertido? O SASORI DEFORMOU O ROSTINHO LINDO DO SASUKE-KUN, INTER!_

_-"Mas você não pode negar que ver aquele monte de homem brigando te deixou mais "quente" do que deveria."_

_- É, bem... Você sabe que eu tenho esse fraco por Bad Boys._

_- "__**Nós**__ temos esse fraco por Bad Boys. Mas é só uma conseqüência de sermos apaixonadas por Sasuke por tantos anos."_

_- E agora finalmente depois de ficarmos tentando achar substitutos nós temos a nossa chance._

_- "Chance que você aproveitou bancando a ingênua ontem a noite."_

_- ...Você sabe que foi influencia sua._

_- "Eu só te ajudo Sakura, e ele também não te afastou."_

Eu acordei do meu dialogo com a Inter quando eu_ literalmente _acordei. Eu e ela conversávamos em sonhos varias vezes por semana, hoje não tinha sido uma exceção.

Só quando eu olhei ao redor que percebi que não estava no meu quarto. O quarto era escuro e muito vazio para ser meu.

Mas o cheiro... Era inesquecível, o cheiro de Sasuke-kun estava no quarto inteiro. Com um pulo eu me lembrei que tinha pegado no sono depois de fazer os pontos na bochecha dele. Olhei para o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

10h15min... Da manhã.

Eu estou tão morta.

Minha mãe vai ME MATAR.

Corri pelo quarto a procura da minha bolsa sem sucesso, eu estava um lixo. Meu cabelo naturalmente um horror estava pior do que o normal e minhas roupas estavam todas amassadas e com algumas manchas com sangue.

Hesitei antes de sair do quarto e andei a procura da minha bolsa para dar o fora dali.

- Kura-chan? – olhei para trás e dei de cara com Itachi, o maldito nunca tinha me dito seu sobrenome, como eu iria adivinhar que ele era o irmão da minha paixão de infância?

- O que deu em você? Você é o único deles que não me chama de Kura-chan. – ele deu de ombros e passou reto por mim indo para a cozinha.

- Achei conveniente começar agora. – ele disse da cozinha – eu já liguei para a sua mãe e expliquei a situação, e também já avisei que você irá almoçar conosco hoje. Se quiser pode tomar banho no banheiro de Sasuke, sua bolsa está na sala.

Suspirei derrotada. Fazer o que. Pelo menos eu não estava ferrada com a minha mãe. Caminhei até a sala e agarrei a bolsa antes de voltar para o quarto.

- E onde está o Sasuke-kun? – perguntei antes de entrar. Houve uma pausa antes de ele resmungar alguma coisa e responder.

- Foi ver como está o Naruto, daqui a pouco seu namoradinho volta.

Bufei irritada com o tom sarcástico de Itachi e entrei.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi procurar alguma toalha limpa e depois separar algumas roupas do próprio Sasuke. Eu não tinha muita escolha já que eu não costumo andar com roupas extras para entregar um filme na casa do amigo do meu ex psicótico.

Acabei escolhendo uma boxer preta que ainda estava no pacote, o que significava que nunca havia sido usada. Mais tarde eu pagaria por ela... E levaria para casa! Ter a roupa intima de sasuke era no mínimo... Animador. Depois procurei alguma blusa que não ficasse gigante em mim, considerando que eu, só por ser eu já era muito menor que o padrão e mais Sasuke, que era bem mais alto que a maioria dos garotos de 17 anos que eu conhecia, foi bem difícil. Não tive muita escolha se só peguei uma blusa branca qualquer.

* * *

"_Você está sexy, admita"_

Corei.

- Não.

"_Vamos lá... Essa blusa caindo, o cabelo molhado."_

Engoli minha própria saliva enquanto me olhava no espelho e secava meu cabelo com a toalha. A boxer de Sasuke servia como um short largo para mim e a blusa caia o tempo todo do meu ombro.

"_Sim, você está muito sexy. Vamos lá, tire o sutiã para provocar ele"_

"Nós nem temos seios para inicio de historia!" rebati mentalmente

"_Nha, são pequenos, mas até que nós temos"_

Mordi o lábio olhando mais uma vez para o espelho do banheiro. Não tinha como negar, qualquer um que me visse nesse estado iria pensar que eu tive uma longa noite de sexo com Sasuke, por isso estava usando a suas roupas e acordado no seu quarto.

Não importa o quão má eu posso ser, meu bom senso não me permitia se aproveitar disso.

E então a porta se abriu e Sasuke entrou. Tentei olhar para ele e esconder minha vergonha por estar com aquelas roupas no banheiro dele. Mas a única coisa que eu consegui foi notar o inchaço enorme do seu olho.

- Oh meu deus Sasuke! Seu olho está horrível – diferente dos meus pontos, que estavam perfeitos, o olho direito dele estava roxo e inchado. Gritando para todos que ele tinha levado uma surra.

Seria muito difícil explicar isso no colégio.

- Nós temos que colocar mais gelo nisso. – coloquei minhas duas mãos no rosto dele e olhei diretamente para olho danificado, mas me afastei ao notar a proximidade em que eu tinha nos deixado.

- Você está usando a... Minha roupa intima? - ele abaixou os olhos para as minhas pernas, a boxer quase chegava no meu joelho, e a blusa quase cobria a mesma.

- E-Eu precisava vestir alguma coisa limpa depois do banho, eu a peguei do pacote fechado, eu prometo pagar outra e-

- Sakura. – mordi o lábio inferior e esperei ele continuar. – você está usando algo por baixo? – eu neguei com a cabeça, já sentindo o sangue subir para minhas bochechas - me devolva depois.

Tunt

Tunt

Tunt

"_Isso foi tão sexualmente sugestivo..."_

OMG!

* * *

**E é isso ai! Na minha cabeça Sakura seria uma garota assim.**

**Não tão atraente como deveria, mas mesmo assim sabendo como se aproveitar da situação com os dotes que ainda tem. E Sasuke ainda é um adolescente com hormônios, quem poderia culpa-lo?**

**Essa idéia da Sakura aproveitadora, inteligente, traiçoeira POREM adorável (e com dupla personalidade (((((clichê!)))))) veio do mangá mesmo. Todos vêem as cagadas que ela faz, mas mesmo assim tudo continua numa boa, por que nós amamos ela.**

**Já estou com a cabeça feita em por NaruHina, mas ainda estou em duvida sobre colocar uma ponta ItaSaku, que parece bem sexy, e InoSai. Sim, Sai, eu amo o Sai apesar da maioria não gostar dele. **

**Para mim Shikamaru pertence e sempre permanecerá a Temari, e Ino tem mais chances de ficar com o Chouji do que com ele. O casal InoChou sempre me pareceu uma quebra de tabus bem bonita, ela toda bonitona e sexy e ele um gorduchinho que ninguém presta muita atenção. Só que InoSai é mais engraçado, com toda essa coisa de ele na verdade não achar ela atraente coisa nenhuma. **

**De dêem suas sugestões!**

**E obrigada pelas reviews :D**

**E percebi que as pessoas respondem elas por aqui mesmo, então aqui vai:**

**Nanda Kuwanomi: Eu também notei como ele anda sem saco pra desenhar ultimamente :/ Mas acho que é por que ele está enrolando um pouco a história pra ter mais lucro pra Shonen Jump e por que ele iniciou outro mangá esses tempos (que eu prefiro ficar LONGE pra não me prender por mais 10 anos num mangá que apesar de bem desenvolvido só me dá dor de cabeça). Quem sabe, meu medo é que ele esqueça completamente dela agora... Ele sempre focou muito mais os homens.**

**Dessa-chan13: Eu acompanho pelo narutoproject(ponto)com. Antes eu baixava os capítulos mas agora eles tem colocado a leitura online que é bem mais prático. Mas se você quiser também dá pra baixar lá :D se ainda tiver problemas com isso só me avisar.**

**Hana: Sobre Yumekage, já vai sair o segundo capitulo essa semana se tudo der certo :D, quero fazer capítulos mais longos e mais fieis a realidade deles pra ela e com o terceirão e o vestibular no final do ano to tendo dificuldade em postar tudo**

**iBealls: EU SEMPRE DIGO QUE KIHIMOTO DEVIA TER COLOCADO "SASUKE" EM VEZ DE "NARUTO"! O cara paga muito pau pra ele e só foca no quanto as pessoas amam e correm atrás dele, enquanto ele é fodão e "eu vou destruir tudo muahaha". É NOIS FAZENDO MACUMBA PRA GANHAR DINHEIRO E VIAJAR PRO JAPÃO METER O PÉ NA CARA DO KISHI FAZENDO COSPLAY DE SAKURA!**

**Muito obrigada para Dai-cham, Ohana Caroline, HOLLYDAY, ** **, aneishon-chan e sophie clarkson também!**

**Beijos, k.**


End file.
